Two Months
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: You can always count on Greg House to have a secret relationship for two months. [HousexCameron][Finished]
1. Secret MakeOut Sessions

Two Months

Summary: You can always count on Greg House to have a secret relationship for two months. HousexCameron

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: I was thinking about making this one long one-shot, but I thought a few chapters wouldn't hurt. I haven't quite planned it out yet. So I'm just going for the flow.

* * *

"How long do you think sneaking around will work?" She managed to ask when his lips had pulled away from hers and started to assault her neck.

"For as long as I can manage to keep my hands off of you." He replied gruffly, using his teeth to nip at her milky white skin. His lips traveled back up to hers, capturing them as his.

"We have to get back to work." She said with a giggle as she pulled away and straightened out her outfit a bit.

He groaned softly and leaned against the wall of the janitor's closet. "Do I have to mommy?"

She shot him a look and hit him playfully, "Yes you do," she replied, followed by squeaking when he grabbed her around her waist and yanked her closer to his body.

"Fine. But you're making it up to me later." He growled, pressing a hard and rough kiss to her lips.

"I'll see you later then." She maneuvered out of his grasp and smirked, backing up toward the door and keeping her eyes locked on his. Eventually, she turned and opened the door to slip out.

"Cameron!" Doctor Robert Chase exclaimed as he ran over toward his colleague.

Keeping her cool, Doctor Allison Cameron turned and pasted a small smile on her face. "What's up?"

"It's Bobby. He's having seizures almost non-stop." Chase took a brief moment to look over his co-worker. Her hair was tousled, her clothes were crooked, lipstick was smeared and it looked like she had a hickey on her neck. "It's Wilson, isn't it?" He asked, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest.

Cameron shot him a quizzical look. "What?" She shook her head and held up a hand. "Never mind. We have to help Bobby first."

"Oh come on Allison, you can tell me. I won't tell House."

Cameron brushed past Chase and walked toward the room of their new patient. "Chase, there's no one."

"Uh huh." He said skeptically, turning and following the immunologist.

Doctor Gregory House had waited a few moments before coming out of the janitor's closet. He started to hobble toward his office, praying that no one would—

"You're a hard man to find, House," Doctor James Wilson said as he walked up beside his friend.

"Well we all know why," House began, waving his cane a bit. "The wicked witch of the hospital is flying around on her broom somewhere around here."

"Uh huh. So you hide in the janitor's closet…right." Wilson started to walk ahead of House, obviously having somewhere to be. He turned and began to walk backwards. "Oh and you have lipstick on your mouth." He pointed out with a grin, turning and walking away.

House stopped and wiped at his mouth, looking down at his hand and noticing the lipstick that was there. He hid a smirk and limped toward his office, wiping his hand on his pant leg.

* * *

"You're joking, right Chase?" Doctor Eric Foreman asked the Aussie as they performed an MRI on their patient, Bobby. "Dr. Wilson?"

"$100 says it is." Chase replied with a smirk.

"$200 says it's House." Foreman retorted, laughing at Chase's obviously disgusted reaction.

"I hope not…" Chase mumbled under his breath.

"Anything?" Dr. Cameron asked as she walked in.

"House or Wilson?" Foreman inquired, folding his hands together.

Cameron glared at Chase and then rolled her eyes. "Neither. And it really annoys me that you two are being so nosy."

"Oh come on. You came out of the janitor's closet looking like you had a nice romp in the middle of the day!" Chase exclaimed. "What was I supposed to think?"

"Maybe she was riding solo," House said as he limped inside. He was met by an icy glare from Cameron. "Brrr it's chilly in here."

"Grow up, all of you." Cameron snapped, storming out of the room.

House watched her with a smile. "She sure knows how to storm out of a room well…"

"Come on House," Foreman began. "Are you screwing Cameron?"

The misanthrope looked over at his duckling. "Oh I wish. I bet she's good. Is she, Chase?"

Chase flushed a bit, being under the spotlight. "Well…"

"He wouldn't really know. He only screwed her once. And she was high." Foreman interrupted.

"More than once." Chase corrected. "And it was the same both times."

House glared at Chase. "When?"

"When you were unconscious from the bullet wounds."

Chase and Foreman watched as House shuffled out of the room angrily. Chase sighed and riffled through his pockets, pulling out $200 and handing it to Foreman.

* * *

"You slept with Chase?" House questioned as he walked into his office, where Cameron was looking through his letters.

"I was high." She replied without looking up.

"There was a second time."

That did it. Allison looked up at him, confused. "No there wasn't."

"Chase said there was."

She sighed and rubbed her temple. "That's because he wanted to see your reaction. Because," she added when she saw his mouth open to ask why, "You know what, ask him yourself." She finished, standing up and walking for the door. "I have clinic duty to do."

A/N: A few of you have asked me about His Remedy. It will come back. I just need to plan it out some more.

But first I have to get this done.


	2. Making Up

Two Months

Summary: You can always count on Greg House to have a secret relationship for two months. HousexCameron

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D. or Bryan Adams' song, Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman

A/N: My muse left me. Writer's block bitch-slapped me. But Bryan Adams brought me back.

House was tapping his cane against the floor, wondering how he was going to get Cameron back on his side again. Instead of her making up for their short session in the janitor's closet, he'd have to make up for…being himself.

And that was hard. Among other things.

"House," Wilson began, knocking lightly on the office door and stepping inside. "Uh oh. What did you do?"

House's blue eyes flickered up to look at his friend. "I didn't do anything."

"Liar. You have that look on your face. A look, mind you, I've seen before when you pissed off Stacy." Wilson plopped down into a chair across from House's desk. "So what did you do to Cameron?"

"Why do you assume I did something to Cameron?"

"Oh come on House!" James exclaimed as he sat forward with his hands in the air. "You're doing someone! And it's either Cameron or Cuddy."

"Then how do you know I'm not _doing_ Cuddy? Her and I have always had that…connection, wouldn't you say?"

"Not the let's go mess around in the janitor's closet connection. It's more of a she's gonna kill you someday connection." Wilson explained as he sat back in the chair. "Don't be a pain. You'll feel better if you come clean."

House sighed and twirled his cane around between his fingers. "I'm not sure if it's because I made a comment about her riding solo in the janitor's closet or the fact that I believed Chase when he said that the two of them had slept together a second time."

"Either way, you're an ass," Wilson replied after he had winced.

"They all know, don't they? It was just a trick to see my reaction to confirm that I'm seeing Allison."

"So you are seeing her?"

House sent Wilson a quick, icy glare and then glanced up at the ceiling. "Yes, I'm seeing her."

"For how long?"

"Two months."

"Oh you sneaky rat."

House sighed softly. "Are you going to help me, or not?"

"Look, surprise her with something uncharacteristically romantic. She'll be touched and you won't be in the dog house anymore." Wilson stood up and headed for the door, but not before mumbling, "amateur."

---

House had purposely left the office early to plan a little surprise for Cameron, and now he was waiting for her to get home. He had a bottle of champagne on ice and two tall glasses, plus a very fancy dinner he had bought and set up. So he didn't make the food. He wasn't that romantic.

House heard her car pull up before she got to the door. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted his clothing and made sure everything looked decent. He listened as she walked up the steps and opened the door.

Cameron froze slightly and then slowly dropped her messenger bag on the couch after she closed the door. "House? What's going on?"

He grabbed a remote and flicked on the stereo, Bryan Adams' voice filling the room softly. "I'm being uncharacteristically romantic. Enjoy, because it may never happen again." He limped over and took her hand, leading her toward the table.

_To really love a woman_

_To understand her_

_You gotta know her deep inside_

"House, you didn't have to do this." Cameron said as she sat down, looking at the food in front of her.

_Hear every thought_

_See every dream_

_And give her wings when she wants to fly_

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman_

"Well, I didn't know how to apologize about earlier. I figured Wilson would know, since he's the expert at apologizing."

Cameron shot House a look as he sat down. "Leave Wilson alone."

_When you love a woman, _

_You tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman,_

_You tell her that she's the one_

_Cause she needs somebody _

_to tell her that it's gonna last forever_

_So tell me have you ever really_

_Really, really ever loved a woman?_

"So, they know?" House asked, glancing briefly at the red-head across the table from him.

Cameron nodded slowly. "Yeah. They know." She looked back down at the food. "House, you really didn't have to do this."

_To really love a woman  
Let her hold you   
Until you know how she needs to be touched  
You've gotta breathe her _

_really taste her  
Til you can feel her in your blood  
And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
You know you really love a woman_

"You know me. Mr. Romantic."

"With who? Your strippers?"

_When you love a woman, _

_You tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman,_

_You tell her that she's the one_

_Cause she needs somebody _

_to tell her that you'll always be together_

_So tell me have you ever really_

_Really, really ever loved a woman?_

House looked at Cameron and smiled, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know what I see in you. You're abrasive, rude, cynical…Wait, that's me."

Cameron laughed softly and shook her head. "That's why I'm with you." She leaned toward him and reached a hand out, palm up. "It doesn't matter what everybody else thinks, or the bets they place," she added with a smile. "What matters is what we think and how we feel."

_You've got to give her some faith _

_hold her tight  
A little tenderness _

_You gotta treat her right  
She will be there for you, _

_takin' good care of you  
You really gotta love your woman..._

"You're forgetting the bets we place." He reminded, tracing a finger around her palm.

"I don't bet." Cameron counter-reminded, raising an eyebrow. "At least not with you."

"Liar."

_Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman_

_When you love a woman, _

_You tell her that she's really wanted_

_When you love a woman,_

_You tell her that she's the one_

_Cause she needs somebody _

_to tell her that it's gonna last forever_

_So tell me have you ever really_

_Really, really ever loved a woman?_

"There's the romantic House everyone knows and loves," Cameron said sarcastically, grabbing his hand and rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

_Just tell me have you ever really,  
really, really, ever loved a woman?_

"Allison…I…"

Cameron squeezed his hand softly and shook her head. "I know, House. I love you too."

_Just tell me have you ever really,  
really, really, ever loved a woman?_

-Fin-

A/N: Finally done!

I got House Season 2 on DVD. Yum. I'm sure I'll pop out some more fics/ficlets over the next week or two. Keep your eyes open.


End file.
